


Schooled

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Don't really know how to tag a short story..., Kid Flash Redemption, Kid Flash being Kid Flash, Multiple Trick Pony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was Wally really doing? (Tag to "Multiple Trick Pony")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schooled

**Author's Note:**

> It seemed weird to me that it took KF so long to get up. If he was really hurt (like he broke his leg and it started to heal, so he needed to get someone to rebreak it and set it) I don’t think he would have been dramatic like that. [Of course this _is_ **Teen Titans Go!** _(not a fan, just watched this episode for Wally, and I’ve seen a couple others)_ so I’m sure anything’s possible...]
> 
> So this is really just a little redemption, I suppose, for my favourite speedster. Not meant to be taken too seriously, really short and I wrote it in around 5 minutes.
> 
> Named after Young Justice episode 1x05 (though there's no relation to the story)

Kid Flash watched as Robin and all his friends celebrated Rob’s triumph against him.

As soon as the Teen Titans were out of sight, Wally sighed and stopped the act. Standing up, leg completely healed already, he turned on his communication link.

“Okay Batsy, I did what you asked,” Kid Flash smiled through the device.

“Did he learn his lesson?” The typical dark and brooding voice of Batman asked.

Wally sighed. Batman had the weirdest way of taken care of the boy who was essentially his  _son._

“Yeah,” he still grinned, speaking quickly. “Self-confidence, motivation and spirit all increased. And the entire team now believes in the almighty power of believing in yourself,” he finished sarcastically.

“I suppose you don’t?” Batman asked. His voice was void of any emotion or surprise, so Wally assumed he didn’t really care what his answer was.

Should he believe in, well, believing in himself? Not really. Batman just asked him to basically, act like a jerk, get Robin to hate him, take the time to learn how to beatbox and learn martial arts (common misconception about his powers: he takes as much time as everyone else to learn/do things, yet the time around him moves slowly so to everyone else it seems faster), and race his ward a hundred times, just so he could teach Robin and his team a lesson about believing themselves. If he learnt anything, it was that Robin could actually fall for his act, and actually grew from it.

“I believe in believing in Dick,” he cryptically answered, and quickly hung up before Bruce Wayne could realize he knew Robin’s “secret identity”. Still, he deserved some revenge for being asked to get 5 fellow teen-heroes to hate him.

Laughing to himself, Kid Flash broke into a run.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay?


End file.
